


dark bloom

by moriphyte



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriphyte/pseuds/moriphyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This famous linguist once said that of all the phrases in the English language, of all the endless combinations of words in all of history, that 'cellar door' is the most beautiful"<br/>-Donnie Darko (2001)</p><p>A study on phonaesthetics and a girl called Rose Lalonde</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to the [Donnie Darko soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYewlgJeLq0) and thinking about Rose but then again when don't I think about Rose. The title is after the album Darkbloom by Grimes, I always really liked that album name and it reminded me of Rose  
> 

It is said that of all words in existence the compound noun cellar door is the most beautiful  
You think that of all the beings in existence the most beautiful is a girl called Rose Lalonde  
If the words cellar door took a physical form, it would be her  
In phonaesthetics, the word cellar door may be considered beautiful, but in meaning it is much different  
Rose Lalonde may be beautiful but just like a cellar door darkness lies inside, hidden only by that door that's called so beautiful  
When that door opens inside you don't find beauty, you find darkness so thick it's hard to breath, you find deep black waters and tentacles that wrap around your limbs and drag you down into the darkness  
And as you sink into the salt water that bites into your mouth and eyes and the cuts into your skin you see the cellar door close above you, trapping you inside the beautiful darkness  
This is what it's like to love the girl called Rose Lalonde  
There is so much beauty in her pale hair and eyes like drying lavender but in them is a darkness as black as the makeup that lines them  
She retches salt and bile into the toilet, she fills the bath tub with black water and leaves salt stains on the bathroom floor  
She shakes and pukes and her breaks cut loose and yet just like the words cellar door she is beautiful  
Her makeup is smudged black around her tired eyes, days old black lipstick leaves marks on the tips of her fingers as she sucks the last of the drug from inside a cigarette  
The smoke is killing her but of course she knows that, Rose Lalonde knows everything  
She sits in the darkest corners of city bookstores, reading books in languages long lost to the darkness  
In her stomach she feels the tentacles growing and moving, filling her with saltwater and bile  
On her chapped lips she tastes salt and the delicate fingers she uses to turn the pages are red and salt bitten  
But they are still beautiful  
Anyone who has met her says the same thing  
When she speaks it's like nothing she says is even language and when she moves it's like she's underwater  
The dark gods hold her, try to drag her down into the dead sea, but she holds herself up with the strength and beauty of that salt bitten cellar door 

One would think that something beautiful would be flowers or blooms but the only flower is in this beauty of a girl called Rose  
Her petals and broken and withered like her eyes are red ringed and her hands are salt bitten  
She smells of bile and saltwater and cigarette smoke  
Salt may bite at the petals of a flower the way it bites at her feet and toes but like a cellar door she stands strong in beauty  
The beauty of flowers fade as they dry and rot and wither away  
But this flower is different  
Her petals are broken and dried and they fall to the ground at her feet where they rot and decay  
But she always grows back  
Because she's a door to all things knowledge, she's a flower in all that dark, and she's the most beautiful being in existence  
There is no one reason why, just as cellar door is called so beautiful, but there's so many explanations as to why


End file.
